


Tragedies

by Ashes_Floating



Category: DCU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashes_Floating/pseuds/Ashes_Floating
Summary: Some heroes are stronger than others, but they have all felt tragedy.





	

Everyone has suffered tragedies. Some have had a pet die. Others, a friends. Still others, family.

What makes people different is how they react to tragedies. Some accept it. Others deny it. Still others work to ensure that it never happens again.

Those still others are the ones we call heroes. Sometimes, they are more powerful: the death of Krypton made Kal-El into Superman. The death of his parents made Bruce Wayne into Batman.

Other times, they are quiet. A man who had his house burn down becomes a firefighter. A girl who was beaten by her father becomes a social worker. It all depends.

They are not the only heroes. Some heroes haven't felt tragedy.

But they will.

There is a cost to being a hero, and that cost is tragedy.

All heroes will feel tragedy. What makes them different is how they react.


End file.
